mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PlasmoidThunder/Archive 1
Re: Favicon logo Dear PlasmoidThunder, Thank you for actually bringing something up for the logo. Before I got Paint.NET, I used Paint, cooltext and an image of the Mugen startscreen all mashed up together to create the logo we have now. I didn't take long to make this logo, but if you will be able to make a logo, I'll be more than happy to put it up as the new logo. P.S.: The problem with the Favicon is that the dimensions are to big to be a logo. Check the Database logo for Image size for this wiki, I'm to lazy to put it up and I forgot it. Regards, Some person's attacking me? Thanks for informing me. I'll make sure that won't happen to me again. Metalkong1 21:48, December 23, 2011 (UTC) A pokemon article Rename? Hi Plasmoid! I passed by to ask you if i should rename the article under the name Gigigear to KlingKlang Since this is an english page and i tought it should have the name on this wiki since is on english too... i ask because you're the pro with pokes articles. Naoki2534 04:28, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Edit update!!! I've seen the name in Japanese of Klinklang and is not Gigigear it's Gigigiaru so you think convenient the renaming? Regards! Naoki2534 16:32, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I've deleted some of the pages you asked for deletion. Sorry, I could not be around, since, after all I was on vacation. I'll need a list of who I need to block and what to delete, If you can. Adminship Page (Kind of like a poll) I think there is a page of where you can nominate yourself to be an admin. You'd have to get a vote of 5 or a similar and state the points of why you would make a good admin also (even though you did ask Legopigeon). Just thought I would give you some info. (Its similar to the nominate delete page.) Metalkong1 01:46, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Sumphaggit is banned. Sumphaggit has been all ready dealt with by one of the admins. (Just informing you) Metalkong1 02:34, January 7, 2012 (UTC) You were probably referring to him/her as a good example. My bad. Metalkong1 02:37, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Delayed Hyper Movelist. Yup Hi Plasmoid!!! Sorry about the late answer but this is my sister's computer and i can't use it as long or often as i would like... Here is a little description of the units: Same input for all: Summon Helper D,DF,F, A+B+C Final Arm (One Hit Knockout. Requires Final Arm & Special meters charged up) D,DF,F, B+Y Flareon Moves: Flamethrower (level 1 hyper. Uses Special bar) D,DF,F, A+B Focus Energy (level 1 hyper. Ups Attack by one) D,DB,B, A+B Flash Fire (level 1 hyper. Lasts as long the Special bar lasts, enhances oter hypers) D,DF,F, X+Y Not pretty sure about the name. (level 1 hyper.) D,DB,B, X+Y Double-Edge (level 3 hyper. Hits with recoil,lowers Attack & Defense by 1.Glitchy) D,DB,B, Y+Z Not pretty sure about the name. (level 3 hyper,lowers Attack & Defense by 1.) D,DF,F, Y+Z Jolteon Moves: Thunderbolt (level 1 hyper. Uses Special bar, can be done in air.) D,DF,F, A+B Not pretty sure about the name. (level 1 hyper.) D,DF,F, X+Y Thunderfang (level 1 hyper. Unblockable) D,DB,B, X+Y Spark D, DB, B, B+C (level 3 hyper.) Attract D,DB,B, Y+Z (level 3 hyper. Raises Defense by 3) Hyper Beam (level 3 hyper. You can't move for 5 seconds, Uses Special bar.) D,DF,F, B+C {C Glaceon Moves: Ice Beam (level 1 hyper. Uses Special bar, can be done in air.) D,DF,F, A+B Icy Wind (level 1 hyper. Uses Special bar) D,DB,B, A+B Not pretty sure about the name. (level 1 hyper.) D,DF,F, X+Y Not pretty sure about the name. (level 3 hyper,lowers Attack & Defense by 1.) D,DB,B, Y+Z Wish. (level 3 hyper. Must avoid being hit, glitchy.) D,DB,B, B+C Avalanche. (level 3 hyper. Massive damage if hit by opponent before.) D,DF,F, Y+Z Hail. (level 3 hyper. Restores HP) D,D Y+Z Hyper Beam (level 3 hyper. You can't move for 5 seconds, Uses Special bar.) D,DF,F, B+C That's all 'til now... Naoki2534 02:13, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Additional info you may want to read... Yet another Hello!!! :P I found out some extra info about many things: 1st: There are hypers i still can't found out how to trigger on eevee-evolutions. Also i discovered that taunting is very useful on them because if successful, the special bar gets filled a bit, we get 1000 power & 2x taunts fill one of the Final Arm's Letters. 2nd: I (barely) found an update of Soul,Female & Cyborg Ninjas by Juano16 MK2 & UMK3... Yes a new UMK3 soul ninja and a Shang Tsung MK2. I will be uploading & posting the links tonight. Now they seem to be pretty tied to MKA and all of them kinda glitchy... 3rd: I found the oficcial MK stages that are actually compatible with the second point and any normal WinMugen as same as their soundtracks. 4th: I'm ripping sprites & more info from Eevee-evolution and i'll post them as long as i have them completely. (soon but maybe not today) 5th: I kept people wait too long i'll add the beta links now for them now. {C Pretty huh? i hope one day i can be an admin same as you! Naoki2534 01:36, January 11, 2012 (UTC) PS:My english isn't supposed to be this bad... maybe is because the school is pushing me too hard or the writing gets too long? ---- Update: my bad i posted bad links to the new ninjas... also i've seen that the stages are separete so i'll post them one by one. The images and info will be up today. Naoki2534 18:29, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Whoops... Excuse me but i misspelled the name of the palettes for flareon (i wrote flaeron) could you rename the images? --- Update I do not have photoshop but i have the gimp... i will make them transparent or if i can't make it white so tell me if you will delete the images so i can write them with the right name... --- I messed it up again... so, could you delete The King of Fighters Characters Category? thanks. Naoki2534 23:31, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Well, by technical extension, the video game series is called "The King of Fighters", however, it is also called KoF too... Either I delete your category and stick with the old category, or we go by its proper name and transfer all the articles over from the old category...I think I'll mull this one over tomorrow :P 23:46, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Ivan Luiz I do agree. It even said in the rules not to upload such images. Metalkong1 03:44, January 13, 2012 (UTC) no i am not "sockpuppeting" because my another acont is NOT blocked and i found my old acont and "Ivan Luiz (happy family chars)" i just create because i forgot the "Ivan Luiz" passowrd Ehm... he wasn't blocked? its activity on making proofless pages & categories is extremely high!!! Naoki2534 20:28, January 28, 2012 (UTC) His other account is blocked, but his original account is not. Metalkong1 23:20, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Ivan Luiz & Wlanman have been changing the artwork of rocko & using the article as blog, wich is not allowed... I've been editing the article twice times today. So please let them know that such things are not permitted. Naoki2534 21:18, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Uh... Popularity became a problem? Eh... yup. This page became very, very popular lately... but i think we should pay more attention because many not registered users are creating pages that i'm not pretty sure if those chars actually exist, i would like to apply to be an admin but i don't have quite the experience yet... so i'm worried about it lol Naoki2534 02:04, January 28, 2012 (UTC) @Naoki2534. You can go to this page and post your reason if you want to. Just giving you an extra support. Metalkong1 02:42, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to dissapoint you Naoki2534; I may be an Admin, but I'm not a bureaucrat (allows the user to change another user's status)...LegoPigeon is a bureaucrat though. 09:05, January 28, 2012 (UTC) @PlasmoidThunder: Lol i know... i don't want to block people... i just want to have the possiblility to change some things when something is wrong (like the images i've misspelled) to be able to fix it... nothing more. I actually know that a normal admin is like a moderator in wikis. Naoki2534 16:25, January 28, 2012 (UTC) We have another troll... His name is *deleted to prevent recreation of his page* i've neutralized him... but we have to block him as soon as we can!!! I noticed. He said that I copied Rotom off someone...WTF?! He also said that I should be hanged...personally, I think someone's been spending too long on their own in their mother's basement :P Oh, and he's permabanned now. 18:27, February 9, 2012 (UTC) I found another troll. Well plasmoid I found another troll.His username is User:MattTheBiscuit he hates pretty much everybody and insulting them even one of the admins Jenngra505,I think he may be clusterpiss cause he called Me Sexy Lighting Kick.Well when you come back online you should block him. It's me, the AzuDai topic creator Okay then. Sorry for my hot-headedness there. I'm just new, and thanks for giving me some pointers. As long as you edit my topics for better and not worse, we're all good. ~SuperLVW118 PS: Your edits of Yomi/Tomo's articles had typos in them, and they repeated when you "neatened" it up all over. Are you copying from another domain, or what? Just askin' is all. :) You better delete this page. Deleting the article about a nude variant of Mai should be done quickly. Metalkong1 23:04, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Please block this guy. You should block 99.3.36.64‎ cause he vandalized my article and keeps thinking that people made characters they didn't.Also he made the spam article Bubby please block his account and remove the Bubby Article. --- and we have another IP lol it's 99.102.51.122 Naoki2534 03:08, February 29, 2012 (UTC) There is a user who messed up Daniel and Rick Astley's page: PrimeusIstheGodOfRetards Dchan250 06:26, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Massive Spamming Yet again, i say hi. Legopigeon's template blog entry is being massively spammed by non-registered users... we have to do something about it... Naoki2534 03:05, February 23, 2012 (UTC) You forgot a link... You forgot a link in your user profile... i tried to edit it but it was locked :okay: It's Snorlax one. Naoki2534 19:35, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I only added Onix's link because it's actually called Iwa Ku. Note that I didn't link Nui Rama either. 20:36, March 13, 2012 (UTC) How do you extract the palletes? Ok, so, I saw some of your articles, and I was wondering, how do you extract the palletes? So can you tell me? If you decide to, reply to me on my talk page. Re: I am using FFU, so can you plz tell me? Re: Re: I am doing what you said, I am trying to open the palettes on gimp and it says the file is not a valid image type (.act). So, what do I do? - Too many Patrick pics... I think this wiki has enough Artwork pics of Patrick Star... there are lots of them... most of them uploaded by Dchan250 Naoki2534 00:57, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh! I see.. I was posting up jpg pictures when I should put png or gif pictures. I saw a difference between the two. Dchan250 02:56, March 16, 2012 (UTC)